


Moonlit Dragon

by Slow_Insanity



Category: Dark Souls I, Dark Souls II, Dark Souls III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon What Canon?, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, God this family is insane, Gough is just the best., Gwyndolin is a dad, Gwyndolin thinks lying to his daughter is a good idea, Poor Yorshka is so confused, Sulyvahn is starting to regret this whole thing, The Nameless King might show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Insanity/pseuds/Slow_Insanity
Summary: The lessons and ideals instilled by his father should have stopped Gwyndolin from committing this rank blasphemy.But when had anything Father tried ever worked?A collection of random one-shots involving this insane headcanon and some Gwyn family shenanigans.
Relationships: Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Crossbreed Priscilla, Darkmoon Knightess & Dark Sun Gwyndolin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Dark Sun Is Definitely Not A Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

> Where Gwyndolin hates mornings, Priscilla muses on the importance of lies and their necessity.

As the sun rose everywhere but Anor Londo, Gwyndolin awoke with an irritated frown.  
'Ah, so it shall be one of those days.' He thought plainly as he sat up and noticed the bed was missing one important feature.  
One sleeping Crossbreed Priscilla who should have shared in his morning irritation that came these days.  
He sighs before calmly sliding on his black robes and shawl before placing his crown atop his head before leaving the room.  
"Lord Gwyndolin!" He heard his aide, Sulyvahn call out.  
Yes Sulyvahn, what is it thou want mineself to do today?" He inquires with his displeasure evident on his face.  
"Nothing much my lord, we simply need to finalize the trade deals with Lothric." The man states with a smile.  
"Where is Lady Priscilla?" Gwyndolin requests while walking alongside Sulyvahn.

"With Yorshka, but we most not cease work until we are finished." The aide answers.  
"Of course."

(†)

Priscilla sits in the snow as she watches Yorshka inspects the flowers she just picked.  
"does thou think brother will like them?" The maiden asks her.  
"Of course he will." Priscilla says with a fake smile.  
She didn't like the fact that she and Gwyndolin had lied to her, but it was a necessity due to how tense Anor Londo even with just her present.  
They would tell her some day. But not now.

Someday.


	2. The Giant, Firstborn and Lastborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Firstborn attempts to train Gwyndolin.

The Firstborn sighs as Gwyndolin accidentally loses grip of the sword mid swing.  
"You have to keep a firm grip as you swing." He advises with a smug smile.  
Gwyndolin simply groans in response, frustrated with himself.  
"Maybe if thou could pass better judgement on mine combat abilities we wouldn't be in this predicament." He mutters under his breath.  
The Firstborn walks forward and helps his brother up, chuckling and patting him on the back.  
"We'll try again tomorrow, little brother."

(†)

Gwyndolin decides to spend the rest of the day studying magic in the training yard.  
Hawkeye Gough had been watching him shoot spell after spell with great precision for quite awhile before finally speaking.  
"Thou skills aiming spells could be used aiming a bow, if thou doesn't mind, I could help train thee."  
The Giant Archer says, chuckling at the delighted smile that the young lord's face morphs into.  
"Thank you, Gough for thine small kindness and generosity." Gwyndolin says after he calms down, hugging the giant's leg.  
"It is mine duty as a knight to help those in need." Gough speaks with a nod before grabbing one the many small squire-used training bows.  
"We will start small until I feel thou is ready for a custom bow, one doesn't learn archery over night." The Giant advises as he hands the boy the bow.

"A weapon is a reflection of one's soul, after all." Hawkeye Gough states.


	3. A/N

Guys I really need some ideas. So comment some prompts please.


End file.
